This invention relates to a system for dispensing a liquid and, in particular, for dispensing controlled total amounts of a liquid from its container, preferably at a controlled rate of flow. In its most preferred embodiment the invention relates to a system for transferring controlled amounts of a pesticide or other hazardous liquid from its shipping container to a dilution site or applicator tanks while in a totally closed system, thereby minimizing exposure to workers and contamination of the environment.